Crazy Love
by Nekos20
Summary: updated A girl who hangs around VARIA because she is Flans little sister. She is annoyed by Squalo, but there is something about him that she just loves. Squalo x OC. Rated M for cursing and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Love**

**BY- Nekos20**

**Reborn does not belong to me.  
**

I was sitting down. Squalo was being loud again. I could not stand him, he was annoying at times, but sometimes I could stand it, only when I'm asleep. A few times he had treated to kill me. I told him I could take him down any time of any day, but my older brother Flan stopped me all the time. Flan was only older by one year. I was sitting on Xanxus' chair in the living room.

"VOOOOI, woman get off boss's chair he will kill you if he finds out you are on his chair!"

I rolled my eyes and got off. I stole Squalos place on the couch.

"Neeeeh."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Do you want me to cut that off.?!"

I stopped. I loved playing with him, but I think he secretly likes it. My average built body with DDD breasts, brown eyes and short black hair.

"You're no fun Squalo."

I frowned.

"Vooi who said I was any fun woman?!"

"One you can stop yelling you hurt my ears, and two stop calling me woman I have a name you know. Or are you to embarrassed to call me by my my real name?"

"Like hell I would be embarrassed .Your name is woman."

I gave him a sad look and began to fake cry. I was trying to push his buttons. It worked.

"Voooi stop crying., you make it seem like I did it."

"You did do it jerk, I asked you one small favor. You can't even do it, just because Boss calls me woman does not mean that you have to I have a name you know."

"Fine I'll call you by your real name wom...Lori."

It did not seem like he liked calling me by my real name, everyone else except Boss does. I let Xanxus do it well because he is the boss.


	2. Chapter 2

I was bored out of my mind nothing to do. I started to draw. then Squalo came in the room.

"VOOOOOI Woma.. Lori, boss said go make dinner."

I sighed

"What does he want?"

"Seafood curry, Japanese style curry not Indian style."

"Yes sir I will make it right away."

I was walking towards the kitchen, Squalo was looking at my ass. God dam boss making me wear a leather outfit in did not fit me well it was way to tight. I have to unbutton the top button of my shirt because of my boobs.

I was busy cutting the bell peppers for the curry. Squalo came in again.

"Voooi, whats taking so long?! "

"I just started I cant make it in five minutes it takes time."

Squalo was still yelling about who knows what. I finally decided to shut him up.

"Can you stop yelling please Squalo."

"Voi why should I?"

"Because I have lots of sharp objects near me, you don't want to mess with me."

"I don't have to listen to you. I'm older than you."

After About ten minutes of his yelling I have had it.

"Squalo shut the fuck up unless you want a knife through your skull."

"Make me shut up I dare you."

"Fine."

I put down my cutting knife. Then I went to Squalo. I stared at his light blueish grey murderous eyes.

"Well how are you going to..."

I kissed him, I tried to pull away but I couldn't. Squalo would not let me. I finally managed to pull away.

"There that should make you shut the fuck up."

Squalo left the kitchen without saying anything. My brother flan walked in to the room.

"Lori, Boss is getting impatient you better hurry"

"It's almost done tell him not to worry."

"Okay."

i finished making dinner, Squalo could not stop looking at me. But the good thing is he was quiet. Belphegor talked to me after dinner.

"What did you do to Squalo. He was looking at you and he was quiet for once."

"Nothing."

I looked away and blushed. Remembering how soft his lips were. How he tried to make me stay as I kissed his silky soft lips.

"If say so. What ever you did keep doing it if it makes him shut up."

"What if I don't want to, do it again."

Bel sighed

"You are like a child, no wonder why Boss treats you the way he does."

"Boss treats me perfectly fine."

"He threw a chair at you more then one time."

"That's nothing compared to what I was put through before. Like in the orphanage."

"How can you be an orphan when you are Flans little sister?"

"I was adopted duh . You sure act like a blonde for being a genius."

Bel got mad and left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Squalo was loud again, he kept looking at me. Bel was trying to convene me to shut him up the way I did yesterday,

"Yeah, shut me up like you did yesterday."

"Squalo shut the fuck up.."

"Bite me."

"No, thank you."

"Bitch."

"I have been called worst."

I stood up facing Squalo.

"Like what?"

"I don't have to tell you."

Squalo started to lean in to kiss me again. I wanted to kiss him again, I did, but I did not want to seem weak. He will kill me if I am weak. So I head butted him.

"VOOOI, what the fuck was that for?"

"Trying to kiss me."

"You kissed me yesterday."

"That is because I was cooking I don't like anything annoying around me when I cook."

Squalo started to get mad.

"If you won't volunteer to do it I will have to do it by force."

Bel was sitting on the couch eating popcorn

"This is fun to watch."

Squalo grabbed my waist and kissed me. This kiss was way better then the first time I kissed him. I was tense at first but, I started to relax. His tongue entered my mouth. Our tongues danced with each other. He stopped.

"Why did you stop, it's not like i liked it or anything."

I blushed.

"Lori ?"

I turned around to see Levi.

"Hi Levi. What is it."

"Boss wants to see you it's important."

"Okay I will be right there."

Levi left, I was going to follow. Before I did I kissed Squalo again.

"Please be quiet for once."

"No promises."

I went to Xanxus' office.

"Yes Boss what do you want."

He gave me his same terrifying look.

"I got a new outfit for you."

He handed me a maids dress.

"What the fuck I'm happy with my tight clothing."

Xanxus got up he punched me in my eye.

"Leave now woman."

I showed no emotion when he punched me. I went out the door. covering my eye.

Squalo saw it.

He went towards me he looked mad.


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to avoid Squalo.

"VOOOI, are you crying."

"No..."

I tried to hide my voice because I was crying. Covering my eye I went to my bathroom to try to cover up the black eye Xanxus gave me. I was successful. It could barley be noticed. I wiped away my tears and went out from the bathroom. Squalo was standing next to the door.

"Stop following me! Go kiss the boss or something, you act like you are his boyfriend at times."

Squalo got mad and slapped me on the same side that Xanxus gave me my black eye. I screamed in pain. I went back in the bathroom. to put make up on the new bruise I has on my face. Tears started to run down my face. I ran to my room. Squalo did not follow me this time. i put on my red silk pajamas. For the rest of the day I stayed in my room my tears had washed away all the makeup.I had almost cried my self to sleep, then someone knocked on the door.

"Voooi Lori! Open up the door."

"No, you hit me!"

"Grrr Just open the dam door, or I will knock it down."

I opened it.

"Squalo go away."

My face was red from crying and purple from the bruise.

"I didn't think I hit you that hard."

He reached to touch my face. I knocked his hand away.

"You did the one on my cheek boss did the eye."

"Let me come in."

"No go away I don't want to talk right now."

Before I shut the door. Squalo hugged me. His hand slipped down my back.

"Don't touch me there pervert."

"It's your fault for wearing silk."

"Oh well who cares I just want to stay like this. For a while."

"Go ahead Lori, I don't know what to do with a situation like this."

"Please stay Squalo."

I continued to hug him. I started to cry more.

"Dammit I'm weak, I can't do anything right."  
I said while Sqaulo was holding me.

Squalo walked me to my bed. There was so much I just had bottled up inside me. I just let it all out. In front of the last person that I wanted to let it all out to. He as just sitting on my bed with me letting me cry on his shoulder. I had cried myself to sleep. After that I do not know what Squalo did to me when I fell asleep.

"You know this is the last time I'm going to do this."

Squalo's face was red. He covered up Lori and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Awww looks like Squalo has a crush."

"Vooooi!Shut up Luss. No I don't"

"Okay if you say so."

Then Levi went up to Squalo.

"Maybe if you get laid you will be less stressed out."

"Shut up I'm not stressed out."

"If you say so. Luss said you are losing hair due to your stress."

"I'm not losing my hair."

Levi left, Squalo just got pissed off. He went back in Loris room and striped to only his boxers. and crawled in the bed with her.

"If she asks me I'll say you looked cold."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up, I saw Squalo next to me. I panicked, I looked under the blankets.

"Good, I still have clothes on. But Squalo is in his boxers."

"You're awake, don't worry I did nothing to you."

"You better not have."

I snuggled to him. He was warm. I wanted to stay.

"We better get up. At lease before boss yells at us."

"You're right."

I got out from my bed. Squalo was looking at me.

"Can you please get out of my room."

"No, why should I?"

"I'm about to get dressed. I don't want you to see me."

"Vooooi I let you cry on my shoulder. You should at lease give me something in return."

"This is the only time, I'm going to do this."

I got off my shirt, Squalo was looking at me in a perverted way. I got on my bra and shirt. Then I started to get off my pants. Squalo got up,I backed away. When I finished getting dressed, Squalo left my room. He was still in his boxers.

"Squalo! Get your clothes out of my room."

He came back and took his stuff. I laid back on my bed. I could still smell Squalo on my pillow.

"So Squalo, did you get laid you did sleep in her room and you are in you boxers." Asked Levi

"No not yet, I did see her naked though, she has a nice body."

"Is that all guys ever think of? I thought you cared at lease a little. If you do wanna get laid you have to try harder."

I said that childishly

Then I stuck my tongue out.

"Squalo what did you do to her? She was kinda mean before she is acting nice now."

"I did not do anything."

"You had to of did something. She gave a hint that she wants to fuck you."

"She is a bitch, she told me to go kiss boss. Apparently I act to much like his boyfriend, when you are more clingy to him than I am. Levi sorry to say this but, boss I knew him a lot longer than you."

"How did we start talking about boss when we were talking about Lori?"

"I said she was a bitch."

"Oh yeah, I'm hungry I wonder what's for breakfast."

"I hope it is pancakes, I been wanting pancakes for a while."

Levi left, Squalo was heading to the kitchen. When he got there he saw Bel was next to me.

"Vooooi, stupid prince, she is busy cooking. I wouldn't bother her if I were you."

Bel said nothing. Then he Left the kitchen.

"Why did you tell him to leave we were just talking?"

"Well I did not want you to kiss anyone else, but me. If he bothered you to much."

"Are you saying that you like me?"

"No, why would I like you?"

"That hurt me, cuz I really like you."

"Vooooi, I I uhh... What's for breakfast woman?"

I got a sad look on my face.

"Wow, Squalo... You said you would call me by my real name...but yet you called me woman again. After I said I liked you."

"Lori stop crying, I don't care if you are a girl. You are mafasto, you don't cry. To what you said earlier, not all guys think about sex all the time. It is good,amazing,and it makes you relax. You do know that right?"

I looked away. My face was red.

"Oops breakfast almost burnt."

"Wait don't tell me... Are you a virgin?"

"What if I am?"

"Then you will be fun."

"Who says I'm going to do it with you? You don't like me."

"I said why would I like you, I did not say I don't like you."

I turned around, and looked Squalo in the eyes. He smiled, then he kissed me. I used to hate this guys guts, why did I fall in love with him?

* * *

**Hello please write a review.**

**Nekos20  
**


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast, I went outside to get fresh air. It was a nice day. Squalo came behind me, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you really like me? Or was it another excuse to make me shut up?"

"You have to find that out by yourself."

"Vooi tell me or I will..."

"You will what? Cut me to death? Then you will never find the truth."

"I was about to say I will force it out of you."

"How will you do that?"

He grabbed my breast.

"They are even squishier than I imagined."

"Pervert, can you stop that?"

"Is calling me pervert the way you get back at me from calling you Woman?"

"No, you are being a perv stop touching my boobs or I will slap you."

He did not stop. I turned around and slapped him.

"Vooooi! What the fuck was that for?"

"One, for not stopping, and two for what you did to my cheek yesterday."

Squalo was mad.

"Wom..Lori that's it."

"Whats it?"

He grabbed my body,and forced it to his. He was kissing me madly. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let me go Squalo!"

"Why should I?"

"I don't wanna be raped."

"It wont be rape if you enjoy it."

I shut up, he put me on his bed. He got on top of me.

"I'm not ready for this Squalo..."

"Jeez do you know your the only girl here right?"

"Yeah, but that does not give you the excuse to rape me."

"How bout this I will wait, but save your virginity for me."

"What ever you say Pervert."

He got off of me, as I was leaving he spanked me.

"What was that for?"

He said nothing, and went to his bed to take a nap. I left his room.  
I went to Xanxus' office.

"Boss, I think I will take that offer on my new uniform."

He said nothing and handed me the dress. I went to my room to put it on. When I came out Bel was standing in front of my door.

He put his hand on top of my head

"Now you need your personality to match that out fit."

I flipped him off.

"Maybe I will."

"It was not an offer, and I already promised...Never mind."

"You promised what tell the prince."

"No, its private."

"Fine."

He left, Squalo came out of his room.

"Voooi, Lori why the fuck are you wearing that?"

"Boss told me to yesterday, I said 'no' then I got hit. Now I decided to wear it."

"It looks good on you"

He turned his head I could totally tell his face was red. I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Your face is red. So the compliment, your face being red you wanting to have sex with me, you really do like me."

"I never said that I did."

"Well actions speak louder than words."

"Shut up Lori."

I did really like him I don't care If he is really loud.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had pasted, I was still wearing my maids outfit. I haven't worn a dress in years. Squalo said I looked good in it, I smiled remembering that day. Still...

"Why does he want me? I'm as ugly as hell."

"I don't think your ugly, so don't say that."

"Squalo you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Good."

"How is that good?"

"I wanted to give CPR."

I went behind him.

"What are you doing to my hair?!"

"Braiding it."

I stuck my tongue out.

"Stop it."

"Make me."

"Fine I will."

He grabbed me again.

"Don't even think about it Squalo."

"Why not?"

He took me to his room.

"Squalo I will scream."

"Hopefully when I am on top of you."

He went up to me and touched my bruise.

"It healed."

"Yeah. It did, Squalo..."

He kissed me. He ripped off my dress. Boss came in.

"Squalo we have to go."

"Voooi! Don't you know how to knock!"

Xanxus said nothing.

"Sorry Lori I will finish this later."

Said Squalo with a smile.

He got off me and gave me his robe. I put it on. Then he left.

I waited for him to come home hopefully to finish what we were about to do. Luss came in the living room.

"Lori, I got something for you to wear for Squalo."

He handed me a short red nightgown.

"Why do you have this."

"That's not important,

I took it, Luss left. I waited for Squalo to come home. I put on the outfit Luss gave me. Then put on the robe. I fell asleep. About an hour or so later, I heard this.

"Vooooi, Lori wake up."

I woke up.

" Squalo you're home 3."

I hugged him.

"If you need me, I will be in my room."

He left.


	8. Chapter 8

After about five minutes, I went to Squalo's room. He was reading.

"Squalo."

"I'm busy leave me alone."

"It's just a book."

I went up to him. and took the book, and set it on the ground.

"Take off my robe."

I took it off, then I got on Squalo's lap I was facing him.

"Do you like my outfit?"

The outfit was a red nightgown, that went up to my mid thigh. The top was like a bra the bottom part was see through. At the bottom had white fir.

"You look like Mrs .Cause."

I pushed Squalo down. He turned me around now i was on the bottom. He began kissing my neck. Then I tried to take off his uniform,but I epically failed. He had to do it himself.(Which he was not happy to do.) Before I knew it we both were naked. He kissed my neck, I felt something going up in my chest and I moaned, grabbing Squalo's long white hair. He kept at it faster and harder. I passionately kissed him, he held my body close to his his hands going down my back then back up. Touching my boobs, I liked it no I wanted it I loved it. A few more orgasms later he stopped to catch his breath. then he flipped to lay on his back. He opened his legs.

"Well what are you staring at?"

"I don't know how to..."

"Suck then swallow."

I gave him a blow job, after a while. He told me to stop. Then he started to fuck me more. When we finished I fell asleep. on his chest. He got up.

*knock knock*

Squalo answered his door.

"What do you want Levi?"

"Boss wants to see you."

Squalo went to Xanxus' office. Xanxus looked at him.

"Before I tell you anything go take a shower you smell."

Squalo went back to his room to see that Lori was gone.

"Dammit where did she go."

He heard running water. He went to his shower. To see her taking a shower. He went in to join her.

"Squalo, hi"

"Hello."

"Umm I will get out."

"No, stay I want company."

"Okay."

I stayed in the shower with him. He helped wash my body. When we were done he got dressed and went back to Xanxus' Office.

"Squalo, It's either you get that woman out of here, or I kill her."


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't want her to die!"

"It is your choice, get her out of here or I will kill her."

Levi came in.

"And since when do you care about anyone else but yourself?"

"Vooooi, shut up I will kick her out fine."

Squalo left the office. A few days had pasted Squalo sill had not kicked Lori out.

"Lori can I talk to you?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I'm sorry but...screw it"

He grabbed me. And took me to his had sex again.

"Squalo, that was un expected."

"Yeah but needed."

"What did you need to tell me?"

"I forgot."

"Okay."

I fell asleep. Squalo just watched me.

(1 month later.)

I was panicking.

"Lorelei what's wrong?"  
Asked Squalo.

"I'm fine I just need to go to the doctor."

Squalo said he, started to follow Lori.

"Where is she really going."

Lori was at the bottom of the doctors stairs.

"So she was telling the truth."

Then Squalo saw the sign.

"PREGNANCY AND ABORTION CENTER"

I was about to go up the stairs.

"VOi Lori, what are you doing here?"

"Why did you follow me?"

"Tell me why you are you here."

"I'm pregnant,okay I'm getting an abortion so you don't have to worry about it or me!"

"I'll come with for the xray."

"I don't need one."

"Yes you do. I'm going to be the dad so I have to..."

"You really want to keep it... You don't seem like the type, to be a father."

"Pea, Mia, Lorelei, Rose, Rosie, Tom, Xiomar, Cameron, Dylan.I know a lot more names. "

I said nothing.

"Lori, Xanxus wants you out. If we tell him that you are pregnant maybe he will let you stay."

"Do you know how hard it is for a girl to give birth?"

"No but... This dad thing how does it work?"

I laughed, we took the x ray.

"Squalo see that small dot?"

"Yeah."

"That's the baby."

Squalo blushed,  
"Like heel I'm going to change the diapers."

I smiled.

"That's fine with me."

Squalo and I went home. We sat on the couch Squalo was behind me with his hands on my belly.

"I can't believe it Squalo, you put a life inside me."

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm starting to have second thoughts. I don't think I am ready."

I got sad. I really thought that Squalo would want to keep it. But he is an assassin so his personality does not match the parent type.I admit even I'm not ready to have a kid.

"Squalo...I can still have one it is not to late."

"NO! I can be ready within...how many months?"

"9, when I am 12 weeks in can figure out the gender of it."

Squalo looked at me. I had no idea he had a soft side.

"I can't wait, I'm sorry. Were not even dating yet I got you knocked up."

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course."

"When we name it, will we use my last name or yours?"

"Mine of course."

"I liked the name Xiomar and Mia."

"Hmmm Xiomar Superbi. Does not sound right. Mia Superbi, I like that. So if it is a girl we name her Mia."

"Yep."

I smiled.

* * *

**Please write a review **

**Nekos20  
**


	10. Chapter 10

I could not believe what Squalo did to me. He is annoying and I can't stand him at times. Then I get to talk to him, he is sweet, I know who he hates, who he trusts, and how loyal he is to boss. So if Xanxus still says to kick me out... He will probably do it. I don't wanna be away from Squalo... I love him I guess it is a Crazy Love, to love an assassin. Him being an assassin he could save me, if I'm in trouble.A few days had pasted, I'm still not use to this Mafia stuff I had just been here for a year. Squalo came into the room.

"Voooi, Lori, Boss he wants, to talk to you."

"Okay :) I will be right there."

I went into Xanxus' office. He looked pissed off as usual.

"Boss, Squalo said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, since he won't do it...You have 3 months to pack your stuff to leave."

"Got it, is that all boss?"

"Now leave, or I will shoot you woman."

I left, the 3 months had pasted. The baby was a boy. I still was not ready to leave. I had no where to go to. Xanxus had not noticed, I left. After about 1 more month Xanxus went to my room.

"Woman I thought I told you to leave."

"I'm sorry boss, I'm still looking for a place to live."

"Do you think I care?"

Xanxus grabbed one of his guns. I showed no emotion I was not scared, I thought that Squalo would save me. Xanxus pointed the gun at me.

"Squalo! Help me."

"He won't come, woman."

Xanxus shot me I moved so it would avoid my head, it hit my stomach. Xanxus, left. I put my hand on my tummy. to try to stop the bleeding. It bled to much.

"Voooi! Lori, what the hell did you do to piss off bo..."

He saw me bleeding.

"Squalo I'm fine it is just a small wound. I just need to go to the doctor."

"Just walk it, off."

"I have a child in me I nee..."

I fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up, in a bed. None was around. My belly was smaller.

"No...Clyde...he is gone."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI, you're awake."

"Squalo..."

Tears started to run down my face.

"Vooooi stop crying. "

"But how can you show no emotion, your kid is dead."

"Lori, stop it okay, if you are my girlfriend you need to stop crying, and be tough. I know you are in a weak state, but..even I'm, never mind. I will train you. To be strong"

"I'm I want to learn how to use a sword. I say stuff like I'm big, but the truth is I'm weak. I don't wanna die. Please help me Squalo. I'm homeless now, and you're my boyfriend right? I love you, please try to convince Xanxus to let me stay"

"I can't, if Xanxus said, you can't stay you can't stay. I'm sorry."

"What happened to you you,used to be nice to me, now you are kinda being a jerk."

"A jerk? Even you said you did not want to keep the dam brat!"

"Squalo, what happened to the old you?"

"You actually thought I was nice? I was just trying to be nice so ..."

I ran up and hugged Squalo. He was getting mad.

"Vooooi. Woman, stop that."

"No. Not till I get the guy I fell in love with back."

"What guy?"

"The one that let me cry on his shoulder. Who made me Kiss him, so he would shut up. The one who called me Lori not woman."

"Voi stop crying, I told you I don't know what to do in a situation like this. Lori I should be asking you what happened to your tough personality."

"I feel in love that's what happened. The first time I kissed you, I did it because I never had my first kiss and I saw it on TV. It made the person be quiet."

"You did the kiss thing the first time because you... Never mind. "

"Squalo can you help me back to my bed. My balance its a little off..."

Squalo looked at me in the eyes. I could tel he saw pain and sadness.

"Fine, don't get all teary eyes."

"I won't, I just hate it when people yell at me."

"Lori, I can't believe I am saying this, but I'm sorry."

I had a sad expression on my face.

"Its not your fault it is mine. I was up set because I'm stressed out. I lost a kid, and I almost felt like I was going to lose my boyfriend. Please don't leave me."

Squalo was about to say something, but Xanxus walked in the room.

"So you are still alive. You got lucky scum."

"I'm sorry Xanxus I well be out by the time I get better."

"No, Lori you are going to stay here. Xanxus, I'm going to train her so she could survive. So if the room is a problem, she can stay in mine."

Xanxus said nothing, then he left.

"Squalo, I will take that as a yes. And I thought you would not go against the boss you said 'I can't, if Xanxus said, you can't stay you can't stay.' "

I said to Squalo smiling

"Voooi I know and..."

Squalo turned his head to the side he was blushing.

"Before boss came in, I was going to say . I won't leave you, you are the only girl that I know if who can stand me. And..I love you."

"Who are what have you done with Squalo?"

"Vooooi what do you mean?"

"First you act nice then a jerk now you are sweet again."

"The way I act is based on my mood."

I smiled Squalo had convinced the boss to let me stay. I was going to stay in Squalo's room. I was happy. I did not lose him too. I will try to get better for him so I can start my training. I never thought about using a sword before. Squalo is a master so he will be a good teacher, and a tough one. I fell asleep as Squalo watched me.

"She is kinda cute when she sleeps." Said Bell

"VOOOI, Bell what are doing here?"

"I got bored."

"Leave now."

Bell left, Squalo continued to watch me sleep.

* * *

**Please write a review. Thank you.**

**Nekos20  
**


	12. Chapter 12

A few days had pasted, and I was better.

"Squalo! I'm all better now"

I smiled at him. He threw me one of his old katanas.

"Before you, start using a sword you have to know how to take care of one. This is a maintenance kit, includes oil, powder ball, rice paper and hammer."

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Some things you should not do a are. Do not attempt to sharpen your blade. The use of basic sharpeners or grinding wheels can destroy your blade. It takes special tools and training to sharpen your sword. Do not use abrasive cleaner or chemical cleaners on your blade. They will damage the blade. This includes metal cleaners, polishes, and chemical based cleaners. Really you should only use the tools provided in this maintenance not touch the blade of your sword when cleaning, especially when you put new oil on the sword, use a soft cloth to hold the blade instead. Also because the blade is sharp."

"Okay so basically don't sharpen it by myself. Only use the kit, and do not touch the blade when i clean it."

"Yeah, if you wanted to put it in simpler words."

"Okay whats next."

"Remove the old oil from your blade with a sheet of rice paper, even though I haven't used that sword in like forever you still have to do it. Now with the powder ball tap it against the blade every two inches or so. Do this a few more times. Now use a clean piece of rice paper to rub over the powder, you have to repeat this until both sides of the blade are clean of powder. Apply a few drops of oil to each side of the blade. With a a clean sheet of rice paper to spread the oil evenly over the blade. Now since your blade is clean re-sheath it."

"Squalo, how often should I do this."

"Every 3-5 weeks. Never ever wait, longer than 5."

"Now what? Is next in my training?"

"You just cleaned your blade so, Let's wait till tomorrow to start I'm hungry. What are you making?"

"I was thinking of making a lasagna. But I'm scared of what boss would say."

"It will be fine he likes lasagna, as long as there is no meat in it he likes it."

I smiled, then I got up and kissed Squalo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Waring: If you have not read the New chapters of reborn do not read this chapter (only if you like spoilers.)  
**

**_Nekos20 **

* * *

About a year or so had passed. I was an average swordsman. I wanted Squalo, he was gone for some fight, I was told to stay home. But I got worried, I could not stand being away from Squalo. I loved it when he said my name "Lori." I got him to say my name but Boss he still calls me Woman , Scum and trash. I wanted to see Squalo, because I have not seen him for a while. I had no idea that they were in a fight...When I saw that... I I went berserk crazy. Did I really love that crazy shark. He was mine and only mine. I was on the foot of Squalo's hospital bed. He was okay, but has not woken up yet...

Jagger, was coming at boss. He cut off his right hand. His hand and gun fell to the ground. Squalo ran to Jagger. He was mad.

I yelled "Squalo no don't. ..."

It was too late. He was impaled by Jagger. Squalo fell to the ground.

"Shitty Shark get up."

Xanxus seemed to have no emotions about Squalo dying for him.

"Squalo!" I ran out from where I was hiding.

"Woman,I told you to stay at home you fucking trash."

"Squalo! No..."

I got up. I was mad...no I was pissed off wait, beyond pissed. I looked at Xanxus. He backed off, I don't know why he was scared I was just going to kick the crap out of Jagger. I looked at Jagger, I walked towards him.

"Jagger-kun, are you ready to die? You hurt the person I cared about., and boss."

Jagger, moved I did not even see him move. He cut Xanxus' knees. Now I was ferocious. I ran towards him he attacked me. I dodged the attack. He hit my side, The wound was bleeding. I continued to fight. I stopped for a bit. I did not see him anywhere. Then I saw Byakuran. Jagger was behind him, then Byakuran got impaled.

"Fuck this shit!"

I don't know how but Jagger was in the air, it was like I was controlling him. I squished him to a bloody pulp. The I looked at Bermuda.

"This is for fucking with the Vongola."

I did the same thing I did with Jagger. Then I felt a pain in my back, I saw a hand that was through my stomach.

"How did this happen?"

I fell to the ground. When I woke up I did not know how I was alive, Bel was sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Bel-sama is Squalo ok?"

Bel did not answer. Levi came in the room.

"You should care more about Boss than the loud mouth."

I wanted to hit Levi for saying that. He was like a teachers pet.

"Is Squalo okay, thats all I want to know."

The prince spoke.

"Are you blind?"

"No why would I be?"

"Look next to you."

I looked next to me to see Squalo he looked pretty bad.I got out of my hospital bed not even noticing my condition. I sat on the chair next to Squalo. I cried, I thought my crying woke Squalo up. He was not loud he said in a quiet voice.

"Voi, stop crying Lori. I won't die that easily. Is boss okay?"

I looked at Levi, he nodded.

"That's good...Wom...Lori when we get back to Varia, make me some of you homemade beef stew. Don't worry about boss he likes it."

Squalo still had the habit of wanting to call me woman. I did not care I did not care at all he could call me what ever he wanted to. I'm just happy that he is okay. Before he fell back asleep I kissed him. Once he told me.

"I love your kisses they make me feel like I have another reason for living besides boss."

I also love his soft lips. he told me the secret of his hair, but it failed on my extremely curly hair. It still made it soft though. I limped over back to my bed. I decided to take a nap. When I get better I hope that everything will be normal again The last few days before Squalo, and the rest of Varia left to fight Jagger, It was tense. I closed my eyes, I wanted to snuggle next to Squalo. So since we were in the same room, I pushed my bed next to his, and put my head next to his arm. he wrapped his arm around me. I fell gently asleep.

* * *

**_Well sorry for the little confusion I have been having writers block for a while. so I just wanted to get my ideas out . Please check out some of my other stories if u have time thank you _**

**_-Nekos20 _**


	14. Chapter 14

Months has pasted, I was on a date with Squalo. We went to the amusement park.

"VOOOI! woman slow down!"

"You just have to keep up with me."

I smiled, and took Squalo's hand. I pulled him to the line of a really big roller coaster. As we went off it Squalo got quiet.

"Squalo you are quiet are you scared?"

"Vooi, like hell I will be scared of a puny roller coaster."

We got on as we went up and down on the roller coaster Squalo was smiling. This was the first time I seen him this happy for a while. We got off the roller coaster.

"I feel like im going to throw up." I said

Squalo laughed alittle.

"It's not funny."

I frowned.

"Lets get some ice cream to calm your belly."

I kissed Squalo on the cheek. He blushed again. Then he saw a sign.

'COME SEE THE AMAZING SHARK. IT IS THE WORLDS LARGEST.'

He just kept looking at it.

"Squalo want to go after ice cream?"

"Sure."

"Maybe they would let Alo is the tank with the shark. Alo can have a friend."

I smiled. Squalo looked at me.

"He does need to come out."

Completely forgetting about my stomach ache and the ice cream i ran to the gate. Squalo followed.

"This will be fun, Its just you and me."

"Baka!"

I heard a voice. The voice sounded like...

"Lori! No way it cant be you i thought you died! Well at lease that's what Reborn San told me.

"VOOOOI! who are you to talk to my girlfriend like that."

My face turned red when he said 'girlfriend'.

"Lori you are dating loud mouth!?"

"Vooi woman don't call me that!"

"And you don't remember me? From the ring battles?"

Squalo thought for a long time.

"Oh yeah you're the bitch who hit boss."

"... What did you call me?"

"Umm Squalo lets go. Before she gets more mad."

"Gwen i'll talk to you later okay."

"Fine but I don't trust this guy."

Gwen left.

"Come on Lori let's just go home."

I got a little sad.

"Okay Squalo."


	15. Chapter 15

We went home. I was a little disappointed the date ended early. I was holding Squalo's hand while we walked home. It was silent. I was thinking about Gwen. I have not seen her since the ring battles but that was months ago. After a while of silence, grey clouds grew over Squalo and I. The blue sky went away, it started to pour rain. Since I was not wearing a coat Squalo gave me his to use. I blushed.

"Hey Squalo?"

"Voi what is it?"

I stopped. I turned to Squalo, and looked into his eyes. Then I slowly leaned in to kiss him. His lips were like silk. I stopped then started to walk again.

"That's all you wanted? you could have asked."

I smiled. We were finally back at Varia. Gwen was there.

"Hey Gwen." I said

"Hi Lori. Hey sharky."

"VOOOOOOOOI! who are you calling 'sharky'?"

"I think you bust my eardrum! you are way too loud. She male."

"Gwen don't get him mad."

"She male..."

Squalo started to get really angry.

" Careful I bite." Said Gwen

Squalo he got his sword.

"Voooi! I'm going to cut her up!"

I tried to hold Squalo back.

"Squalo calm down!"

He accidentally cut me. The room went silent.

"Hey, Lori You okay..."

Before he finished his sentence I ran.

"Way to go Sharky you hurt her."

"Voii I did not mean to."

"Go after her dumbass." said Gwen

After about 45 minutes Squalo found me.

"Look Lori I'm so sorry."

"You cut me..."

I was still bleeding

"Let me look at the wound."

Without me saying anything. Squalo took my arm.

"It's pretty deep...It will take a while for it to heal."

"..."

Squalo thought to himself. " I hurt the one thing I care about... Besides Boss... I hurt her..."

I was crying. Squalo wiped away my tears for me. He kissed me on my forehead.

"Squalo, I'm sorry for getting mad over such a little thing.."

"It's okay, it was my fault."

I hugged Squalo.

"Now lets clean up the wound."

"Got it."

After we fixed my wound, whitch Luss's Box animal healed for me. Gwen walked into the room. She looked mad at Squalo.

"You hurt her one last time I will kill you!"

Squalo said nothing and left the room.

"I still do not trust him."

"He may seem al tough and mean on the outside, but on the inside he is a sweet guy."

"Whatever..."

I thanked Luss then went to see Squalo.

* * *

Thank you :D For reading Please comment :) Sorry for taking so long to update :(


	16. Chapter 16

Ok so sorry for the long while to update. but i wanted to explain how Lori and Gwen look. Before I start writing. :D

Gwen is tall ( 5'6'') long black hair with blood red streeks, Dark red eyes, Thin (125 pounds) she always will wear long leather boots, black belly shirt, and ripped black jeans.

Lori :) is short(5'1''), has short curly black hair, Brown eyes, curvy (but not fat)( 132 Pounds). outfits vary. She sometime will straighten her hair and put it in pigtails.

Now I hope you have a better image for the OC's. Oh And i would like your opinion on something. I really want Gwen to date a Varia member but I can't think of who. If you want can you comment the member who you want, and the member that gets the most votes by the time I get around to writing the next chapter will win. Thank you for your help!

~ Nekos20

When I found Squalo I went up to him and sat next to him.

"Squalo-kun are you okay?"

For a long time he did not reply."

"Squalo..."

"Vooi! I'm fine just thinking..."

Gwen walked in the room.

"Wow, the old man is thinking this can take a while." Said Gwen.

"Gwen stop insulting Squalo you're being mean."

Qwen pouted.

"But it's fun."

Squalo got up and left.

"What's wrong with him?" said Gwen.

"I don't know he has been like this for a while it makes me worry because, when he is sad it makes me sad."

"Well why are you even dating him?"

I thought for a while.

"He may be loud, but I don't care... He's gental, he's acctually sweet when no one else is around. He's trustworthy. I love everything about him. A while back, he got me pregnant I did not tell him."

I stopped remembering that day.

"I was about to go to the doctors and he stopped me. He said he wanted to keep it. That sentence made my heart race. It was going to be a boy. We were going to name him Clyde Suberbi. But Xanxus Sama Wanted me out of the house. Squalo was hesitent to kick me out. Yet when Xanxus saw I was still here...he..."

I stopped in mid sentence. tears started flowing form my eyes.

"Lori are you okay?" Asked Gwen

"Xanxus shot me! In the stomich! I lost the child! i was so sad... but... Squalo was there for me... He convenced Xanxus to let me stay. If I got stronger. Squalo taught me the way of the sword. And a very long and boring tutorial of how to clean a katana."

I went quiet.

"Lori don't worry, Everything wll be okay. You just have to give Sharky time. Then I'm sure everything will go back to normal."

"If you say so I hope you are right..."

I got up and left to find Squalo.


	17. Chapter 17

I walked up to our room, and took a deep breath.

"Squalo? are you mad at me?"

I heard no answer. I knocked on the door. And went in.

"VOOI! leave me alone!"

"What did I do?"

He yelled at me he yelled out of anger this time I was scared, because of course I hate being yelled at.

"You lied... That's why im upset with you..."

"Lied? What did I lie about?"

I got worried my heart started to race. Did he find out? Did he find out about that lie? As soon as Squalo was about to talk Xanxus walked in.

"Woman..."

"Yes boss?"

Was he going to yell at me because I was wearing my everyday clothes and not my dress or uniform?

"Who is that scum in the front room?"

I smiled kinda evilly.

"Why do you want to know?"

He pointed his gun at me

"Tell me or i shoot you and her."

"Her name is Gwen she is my best friend."

Without saying a word Xanxus left.

"Squalo I think Boss has a crush, but what are you talking about? What lie?"

"I talked to Fran..."

"Okay..?"

"Why would you lie about being his little sister?"

I got sad. Then I smiled.

"I'm sorry Squalo-kun, I did it to hide my real past... Because I did not want you to worry too much about me."

He found out now everyone must hate me...

"You must hate me don't you?"

"VOOI! Why would I hate you about a stupid little lie?!"

Squalo stopped yelling noticing that I was crying.

"Lori are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry... I promised I would not cry..."

"It's okay.. What did you mean by 'hide my real past' that is the thing that is worrying me."

I hugged Squalo. I was still crying he hugged back.


	18. Chapter 18

Squalo carried me to our bed, from the couch. I had fallen asleep. he covered me up.

"Tell me about it tomorrow I want to hear all about it."

That night I had a nightmare. I was terrified in it. I was sad. The dream was about Squalo hearing about my past and leaving me because of it. I woke up crying. and noticing Squalo at the side of the bed sleeping.

"He's so cute."

I heard thunder. I screamed. Squalo woke up.

"Voi what is it?"

Then there was lighting followed by more thunder. Squalo looked out the window it started to poor down rain. I covered my head. Then the power went out.I got even more scared

"Squalo protect me."

"It's just some thunder live with it."

He saw me shaking. And laid down on the bed next to me. He held me. I stopped shaking for a while, then there was more thunder. I held on to Squalo for dear life.

"Vooi! you're squeezing to tight I can't breathe."

"Sorry, I hate thunder, and the dark."

Squalo got up.

"Squalo where are you going?"

He left the room. I sat on the bed.

He came back with a whole bunch of candles and lit them. The room was bright again. Squalo went up to me, and put his hand on my cheek and with his thum he wiped away my tears.

"Don't cry everything will be okay I'm not mad at you."

"Thank you, Squalo for putting up with me."

Squalo said nothing and sat next to me.

"Now tell me about you past, and why you decided to lie about being Fran's Sister."

I smiled a fake smile.

"The answer to that is simple...Yet it is complected."

"Voi, go on you have all the time you need. I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

"When I was little I was abused badly by my parents... At times I would cry myself to sleep because of it. I have painful memories that I wish I could forget, but no matter how hard I try to I can't... I wanted to die... The pain of the starvation of the hitting. It hurt so much.."

I started to cry. Squalo held me.

"I lied to say I was Fran's sister because I wanted to forget.."

"Are your parents still alive?"

Squalo had a pissed off look on his face.

"I don't know I ran away a long time ago. I hope not."

"If we ever see them I will kill them for you."

"Thank you Squalo I am so happy that you are here for me."

"I will always be here for you. Just because you are you not some bitch like Gwen. Or some preppy chick. Who else likes my yelling?"

I giggled. Squalo is always here for me no matter what. I am so happy my nightmare did not come true. A few hours later I went to bed. Squalo blew out the candles and went to sleep next to me. When he got in bed I snuggled next to him for warmth.


	19. Chapter 19

In the morning when I woke up , the power had went back on. Squalo was still sleeping. He is my everything. I quietly went out the room. Gwen went up to me.

"How do I wake up burn man?"

"You don't. Let him sleep. He gets pissy if you wake him up."

"I don't care."

"If you value your life, don't do it."

"Fine you ruin all the fun... Do you hear that ringing?"

"That would be Levi and his alarm clocks."

"Holy crap, how many does the guy have?"

"I think he has over 100"

"Lori this place is crazy! there is a guy with burns, a grandpa, a little greedy baby, a guy who has alarm clocks, a weird guy with a mohawk, a frog head guy, and a stupid guy who thinks he is a prince."

"Belphegor sama is a real prince."

"I don't care, I'm just going to go back to Japan and hand with Tsuna."

Gwen packed her stuff then left. I wonder when Varia's next visit to Japan is?

"Squalo wake up sleepy head."

Squalo rolled over and covered his head with a pillow.

"Five more minutes..."

"Come on it's 11 o'clock time to get up."

"Wait it's already 11?"

"Yeah, it is Gwen already left."

"Good thing she left... Well we were suppose to meet Tsuna and the other brats today at 12 our time, so we are so going to be late."

"I'll try to get up boss and everyone else, just get ready okay?"

I smiled at Squalo, then went to wake up Xanxus.

After a long hard time of getting everyone up, and ready we headed to a boat. We headed to Japan to meet up with Tsuna, and everyone else. At the end of the dock I saw Gwen, Gokudera, and Tsuna. Every one jumped out from the boat.


	20. Chapter 20

"Squalo!"  
Yamamoto seemed pretty cheerful to see Squalo.

"Great just what we needed the group of freaks."

"Voooi woman stop calling us that!"

Gwen stuck her toungue out at Squalo. Before a fight broke out I interrupted.

"So, why are we here again Boss?"

"Vacation." Said Xanxus.

I thought to my self. "Yay vacation that means alone time with Squalo. We always get interrupted so I can finally get alone time with him."

"Squalo, lets go practice."

"I want to practice to." I said

"Vooi this is vacation not practicing. I need to take care of Alo anyways."

Squalo went to water, and let Alo out. He started to brush his teeth. Not really a fun way to spend vacation but oh well. Come to think of it, I haven't been to Japan in over a year, since what happend to Squalo, Boss, Byakuran, and I. That means it has been a year since... that happend... I wonder if Squalo everthinks about it. I sat on the sand. When Squalo was done he put Alo back in it's box. And walked up to me.

"Woman let's go to the hotel."

"Okay, what about everyone else?"

"They seem busy so let's go."

As we were walking, Squao held my hand. His hand was soft and warm. When we arrived at the hotel Squalo grabbed my bag and put it in our room. We had a room all to our self. Just me and him. It was asummer day just him and me.

"Squalo, since it is summer let's go swimming."

"Fine, let's go."

"First i have to get a swimming suit. Bikini or one piece?"

"Bikini... Why are you even asking?! I don't care."

"Meet me there okay, i'm going to buy one."

I left, I got the Bikini, It was a black one.

"Squalo!"

I ran up to him smiling.

"Vooi took you long enough."

Everyone else was there in there swim suits.

"Oh..."

I got a little disapoited. Squalo walked up to me, and wispered in my ear.

"I'll make it up tonight I promise."

My face became red.

I walked in the water then I froze.

"Vooi Lori what's wrong?"

"Ummm I well I ummm I can't swim"

Squalo laughed.

"It's not funny."

I got sad. Squalo picked me up and threw me in the deep water.

"Learn yourself."

"Squalo san Don't be mean." Said Haru.

"Voooi, shut up woman."

I was still drowning. I coulden't keep it up for much longer and went under the water. I was sad that Squalo did not come to save me. And scared that I would die here.

Squalo then jumped into the water to save Lori.

"Vooi! Baka you..."

Squalo stopped to re think what he was going to say.

"Let me teach you properly..."

After a few hours I culd finally swim. even though I was no good at it, it was fun. All of us had a few good laughs here and there. splashing eachother. Over all this has been the best day of my life, so far. Squalo and I was going back to the hotel, the rest of Varia was in frount of us. When Squalo and I got in the room he pushed me on the bed. He slowly kissed me neck. His hand went up and down my side.

"What are you doing Squalo?"

"I told you I'll make up for it."

He took off my shirt, then my pants. He kissed my inner thigh. Then he went to my breast. Once he took off my bra he nibbled on my made me moan a bit. I wrapped my arms around him. He dived into my lips kissing me. I could feel him getting hard. He threw my wet panties to the side, as he began to get undressed. He entered me, as the thrusts got harder, and faster I began to get tired, yet Squalo had lots of stanima left. He bit down on my neck leaving me with a hickie. After a while he stopped and laid down on his back.

"Hey Lori?"

By that time I had fallen asleep. This was the best day of my life.

* * *

**Yay more updates :D I'm on Spring break so I can write alot. **

**~Nekos2o**


	21. End

After the vacation, we went home. The ride home was a long one. At home Squalo asked if I wanted to take a walk. as we walked hand in hand, I thought of how him and I met. How at first I hated him, then how I fell in love. I love his loudness, his hair. I love everything about him. I still remember how he stopped me from getting the abortion. He said he wanted to be a dad. Also wen Xanxus shot me he didn't show much care, but I knew he cared. I remember the fight against Jagger, how Squalo got hurt, then I went crazy. Then blacking out. The next day waking up, next to Squalos bed. Every memory I have him and I going to the amusment park. I always had fun with him. The recent trip to Japan. Now us walkin together hand in hand. We sat down on a bench. Squalo was quiet.

"Lori..." said Squalo.

"What is it I replied.

"I have been thinking for a long time. About you and me. Something cae to my mind." said Squalo

"What is it Squalo?"

Squalo bent down on one knee. He pulled out a small black box.

"Lori, would you become Lori Superbi? And be my wife?"

My heart raced.

"Yes Squalo I will be your wife."

I hugged Squalo tight. I never wanted to let go of him. My shark.

A few years pasted Squalo and I were happily married we decided to have no kids because Xanxus would get pissed off. We have our ups and downs. We are not the perfect couple, we have fights, but we make up for it. Ever since I ame to Varia making that lie of being Fran's sister... I made friends and family. Met some amazing people fell in love. Squalo changed my life. Crazy huh? A Crazy Love between a girl who was not looking for something and a hotheaded guy who is too loud. Once I got to know Squalo once I began to fall in love with him, when we kissed I knew I would never be the same. Thank you Squalo.

_**The**_** End**

* * *

**Finally done! **

**It took me a long time but I did it And I am pretty happy with the ending. Please if you want check out my LeviOC fanfiction "Thinking of You" ~Nekos20**


End file.
